Bloody Roses at Dawn
by wiccariangoddessofthemoon
Summary: A lone witch and a handsome vampire met a fateful night, both attracted to each other they must battle demons and other evil creatures as a blossoming love grows.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Roses at Dawn

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Prologue

It was a cold dark silent night in all hollows eve. Everything was quiet except for heart stopping screams that could be heard in the small town. The people from the town didn't dare come out of the refuge of their homes, for they knew what would await them outside. After all the screaming ceased a figure moved in the dark, he was covered in a dark cloak and walked slowly and silently, all that could be seen was his dark long hair, which seemed to be tied up in a low ponytail and his bangs showing, and his shockingly blue eyes that flashed silver in the moonlight.

Chapter 1: Danger following under the moonlight

The old house was silent and dark inside, all that could be heard were chants that were as low as whispers and all that could be seen was lighted by moonlight and candles. The chanting came from a girl with sun touched hair that had silver strands; her eyes were closed in concentration. She was seated inside a pentacle that was drawn on the wooden floor, and in front of her was a thick book that looked ancient.

"Blessed be..." was her last whisper as she opened her eyes to reveal azure eyes that seemed to see everything. She stood up and was greeted by a black cat with green eyes, the cat stared at her intensely as though he was communicating with her, and she stared back and answered his unspoken question in a low husky voice:

"No...Nothing has happened...yet. But do not worry, Anubis, when the time comes I'll be ready. Now come...we must sleep, and the others are waiting, am I right?" with a flick of her wrist the lights vanished and she walked swiftly up the stairs and closed the door.

Next day:

The blonde woman awoke and groggily rubbed her eyes, she rose up to sit on the dark purple and pink silk sheets, her hair falling from the bed all the way to the floor. She glanced at her side to find Anubis curled up; at her feet was another cat that was the color of ash and had little white stripes; at the floor where a few pillows were two wolves were sleeping, one was white with stunning blue eyes and the second one was grey and white 

with ice blue eyes. And lastly in another set of pillow were two dogs: a golden retriever and a black retriever.

She smiled at her pets and singed softly, her voice like an angel:

"Wake up my dears; it is time to greet the day. Get up without fears and without delay..." and with those single verses the sleepy animals opened their eyes and stretched. She got off the bed, got out the room and got into the next one, a small smile on her face. She bended in front two little beds, that looked like very expensive cat beds.

"Wake up little guys..." she cooed, little eyes opened and seemed to sparkle at her presence. Kittens and puppies stretched, she smiled and petted each one.

"I'm going to bring you food and a lot of milk. I won't be long." She said softly and walked out the door, she descended the stairs with the wolves behind her. She opened the front door and ignored the gaping from the young mailman and another young man who delivered the newspaper: she was only wearing a short dark pink silk night robe. The wolves stood on both her sides and growled at the young man who was currently handing her the newspaper.

"Umm...uh...here you go miss. Have a lovely day!" he stuttered unable to look away from her and blushed when she smiled.

"Have a lovely day, young man." She said sweetly and went inside, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, her cell phone rang, the ringtone was the song How soon is now by t.A.t.U. She stood still as the ashen cat brought her the cell phone.

"Thank you so much, Freyja." She said softly to the cat, she answered the call while the cat skilfully climbed to her shoulders.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully as she poured milk in two big metal bowls.

"You must know that I do wake up early once in a while, Rei." Was her reply to the woman teasing her.

"_Well good. Now try to make that a habit. Just because you are the owner of the biggest animal shelter in the city doesn't mean that you don't have duties." _Rei told the blonde woman.

"Yes, I know. I have to find those lovely kittens and puppies families that would take care of them." She said with obvious tenderness. Rei chuckled from the end of the line and replied softly.

"_Yes, I know that...Serenity. That's why I'm proud of you, you are doing your job well. I was calling because I found a bird near my house. I think it's a hawk, but it's wounded. So I thought of you, think you can make it better?"_ Rei requested in a small voice.

"Sure, I can come over now if you want?" she replied.

"_Yes, I am going to be here all day anyway. I'll see you in a bit."_Rei replied and they said their goodbyes.

Serenity had breakfast and quickly jogged to her dresser which was made of dark mahogany wood. She drew a few items and closed it again. In 5 minutes she was already locking up her house and walked toward her black M3 BMW with Anubis and the grey and white wolf.

"Hold on tight, Fenrir. We can't have what happened last time now would we." She said teasingly at the wolf, and he barked in reply.

The rest of the day was spent in Rei's house as Serenity nursed the hawk back to health, they chatted cheerfully about everything. It wasn't until they noticed it was getting awfully dark that they said their goodbyes. Serenity walked alongside Fenrir and Anubis to her black BMW, as she walked and a cold chill crept her spine and she shivered, she glanced sideways but found nothing.

A dark figure that was hidden in shadows was staring at her as she got into her car and drove off. The figure smirked and disappeared in an instant.

Serenity was driving while singing along to the song All around Me by Flyleaf, Anubis was curled up in her lap and Fenrir was sleeping in the passenger's seat. It was really dark but the road was cleared and so she was speeding until she saw something passed with blinding speed in front of her. She hit the breaks and stayed there with her eyes widened and panting. When the shock vanished she glanced at Anubis and Fenrir.

"Stay here." She ordered them softly. She parked the car and stepped out, walking to a dark alley. The air was cold on her skin as she was only wearing a flowing golden brown knee high skirt, a white t-shirt with a denim jacket and white sandals. She looked around confused thinking that she was seeing things, until she felt a dark presence; she stiffened as the temperature descended even more. Suddenly, hands came around and encircled her neck and waist. His breath warmed her neck; her eyes fluttered but didn't close.

"Mmmm, such sweet blood...how I'll enjoy drinking the blood of a witch. I haven't drunk from one in centuries." The figure said in a velvet dark voice, she smirked but did not move as her eyes closed.

"You are mistaken if you think I will let you do that...vampire." she said in a strong but soft voice as she reopened her eyes, eyes that were now faintly glowing silver.

* * *

Hey! This is my new story. Hope everybody likes it.

OH! And who can guess whos is the handsome dark haired man (cough) I mean vampire...

R&R!


	2. Confrontation in an alley

Bloody Roses at Dawn

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 2: Confrontation in an alley

Her eyes turned the color of silver and in a blink of an eye the vampire was thrown to the wall. The vampire hissed and charged toward her, but she was already waiting for him. This time more vampires appeared, a silver and white aura appeared around her as her eyes completely changed to silver.

"Powers of the witches rise! Take this evil creatures from space and time!" she started to whisper and finished shouting as her aura intensified and dusted several vampires, but still there were more coming. She kept attacking them over and over again but her power was diminishing every time she used it, so far she had dusted about 30 vampires, she was surprised that there were so many and still there were more coming.

Suddenly her powers were too weak to take even two vampires out, and 5 were coming towards her. Her eyes fluttered from exhaustion and she fell crouching in the floor.

'_Is this the end?'_ she thought in despair as she braced herself for the impact and her upcoming death, but it never came. All she heard was hissing, sizzling, heart stopping screams, and someone getting hit. She was still crouched in the floor and slowly opened 

her eyes, she gasped, in front of her a dark tall man with dark hair was standing with his back to her.

"You should know better than to attack a witch, especially when I'm around." The dark man said menacingly. The vampires that were still alive took the wounded, hissed and fled, leaving Serenity with her rescuer. She stared at the tall man as he slowly turned to face her, she couldn't see his face but could see everything else: he had dark hair, his bangs covered part of his eyes, his hair reached a bit past his shoulders and was tied in a low ponytail; as for the rest he looked like a very strong man, his biceps and abdominals showing through his dark silk shirt. Despite having the looks of a god she didn't know what to make of the situation, here was a man that scared vampires away and that knew she was a witch.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a low husky voice, when she nodded he offered his hand to help her stand, she hesitated at first but accepted it. When she stood up she saw that he was very tall, but what shocked her the most was his face that was finally visible thanks to the moonlight, she had to accept that he was a vision, he was just too beautiful, especially his deep blue eyes. She was in awe until she noticed something: fangs, and the way his eyes seemed to turned silver when the moonlight hit them, she backed up and took a defensive stand.

"Vampire?" she whispered and he gave a dark chuckle.

"Yes, I am. But do not worry, I only prey on the blood of those who deserve death." He said reassuringly. She relaxed a bit but not entirely.

"Why did you help me? If you know what I am, then you must know I destroy your kind and everything else that should not exist." She said in a low voice. There was a pause in which he looked down but quickly looked into her eyes and gave her a gorgeous crooked smile, she couldn't look away, all she could see was that heart fluttering smile that made her weak on the knees despite her mind's protests.

"Oh, yes I know. But I couldn't let them eat or kill such a gorgeous woman, now could I? And besides, this is what I do." He answered her but she still looked confused.

"What do you mean, this is what you do?" she asked, curiosity bubbling and her cheeks flushed by his compliment.

"I protect those who should be protected, and kill those who do not deserve to be alive. I've been doing it for almost a century and a half. But I must admit, this is the first time I've helped a witch." He said staring at the moon, she knew that she couldn't stay but just couldn't look away. This vampire had her amazed, she thought about what he said and wanted to laugh.

"My knight in shining armour turns out to be a vampire. HA! This is just too funny!" she said trying to hold her laughter. "This is too ironic, the one I'm supposed to vanquish is the one who saves me." And then she laughed, while he just stared. When she finally stopped laughing she was mesmerized again by his eyes. He stepped forward, she stiffened, he held his hand up and touched her cheek and his eyes squinted. He caressed her cheek and she felt weak in the knees, despite his ice cold touches, she wanted to melt in his hand.

"You're hurt." He stated concerned.

"Huh? What?" she asked in a daze.

"I said: you are hurt. It looks like a scratch but you better check to see you don't have any bruises or cuts. Come on, I'll take you to your house." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her to her car.

"Wait! I can go there by myself! I don't need you taking care of me!" she said in protest, her pride wounded, she tried to get out of his grip but proved impossible since he was much stronger.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm not taking no for an answer, tonight there has been a lot of vampire activity. It's dangerous; the vampires are rounding up witches to get rid of the werewolves. And you my dear are a witch. Now come." He said dragging her again, he got on driver's seat while she looked questioningly to him as she sat in the passenger's side.

"What?" he asked.

"You can drive?" she asked mocking him. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes, I can drive. Just because I'm a vampire does not mean, I can't drive. We are very intelligent beings you know." There was a pause. "Can you tell your pets here to back off? It's getting a bit annoying." He said glancing towards Fenrir and Anubis, she glanced towards them too and shrugged.

"They are just trying to protect me." She countered. Again he shook his head and drove away as she gave him instructions to go to her house. She started to remember stories that her mother used to tell her: about a vampire that protected humans against his own kind and other creatures of the night. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Are you the vampire I've heard about?" she questioned in a small voice while staring at her hands that were folded in her lap. He glanced at her and answered evasively.

"Depends, what vampire have you heard about?" this time she turned her face towards him, her chin up, determined to get answers.

"The one who helps humans, that protects them from your own kind. Is that you?" she asked confidence arising in her. There were moments of silence until he looked at her.

"If you must know, yes I am." He answered in a low firm voice. "I didn't know witches told stories about me." He said chuckling after pausing as he looked again at the road.

"How can we not? You are a legend! It's not often that one of your kind do what you do. I've always loved the stories about you..." she paused and glanced shyly at him "I've been wanting to meet you since I was a little girl. And now that you saved me...I admire you more." She paused again as she found herself with her guard down. She looked away as they arrived at her house.

Once there, she got in and all her pets followed the vampire around. He asked for the first aid kit, and she made her way to her bathroom. He started to pace around the house, once in a while stroking the walls. When she emerged again he told her to sit down, she hesitated, and he laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said trying to convince her; she looked at him still doubtful.

"I have reasons to be wary." She countered, he sighed in frustration.

"And what would those be?" he asked her in defiance.

"You are a vampire, enough said." She stated while pointing at his fangs, he sighed again.

"I did save you." He said softly, she nearly melted at his voice that was so velvety and husky.

"I...Well, maybe you wanted my blood for yourself, for all I know. You may be the vampire from those stories, but maybe you are hungry and need my blood. It is a known fact that a witch's blood is stronger than normal humans." She countered once again, but knew that she was going to loose the argument at one point or another.

"Please?" he said softly pleading her, she was struck by the softness of his voice and his pleading eyes, and she blushed and finally nodded not trusting her own voice. He proceeded to treat her, and she closed her eyes almost every time he touched her. She marvelled in the softness of his hands, they were very cold but it was soothing. Once he was done he walked to the door.

"Wait! I still don't know your name." Serenity said in desperation, afraid of not seeing him again.

"My name is Endymion. Have a good night, Serenity." He said in a tender voice as his eyes softened and a small smile played in his lips, she smiled back. In a second he was gone, she closed her eyes.

"Thank you for saving me, Endymion." She whispered to the wind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"The witch escaped, milord. Endymion helped her." The vampire told his master, his voice was firm but he was really afraid of what would happen. His master stayed silent for a moment, he was covered in darkness.

"Endymion? Why would Endymion help a witch? Are you positive your eyes are not deceiving you, servant?" the master growled at his servant who backed away immediately and started stuttering.

"I swear, master! He even said that I should know better than to attack someone when he is around. But I must admit that I was shocked that he helped a witch, although...if I may, milord, she was the most beautiful witch I've ever seen. She looked like an avenging angel, with long blonde and silver hair, and had deep azure eyes. It would have been a pity to kill her." The servant said in praise, while the master's head snapped in his direction.

He stood up and walked until the dim light made him visible except for his eyes. He was dressed in black, his shirt was made of silk, his pants made of leather, and he wore knee-high black leather boots; his pants had a few chains. His hair was of the blackest black, but looked to be as silky as his shirt; it was cut in bangs at the front but the back of his hair was long, it reached his waist and was in a low ponytail. His skin was as white as alabaster, and a few veins were visible.

"Did you say blonde and silver hair, and azure eyes?" the master said urgently. The servant merely nodded and silently backed away.

"I must have known he was keeping tabs on her. If this is the case it's going to be harder to get her. But still, why now?" the master kept murmuring as the servants glanced at each other in confusion. Finally, the master stopped his pacing and murmurings and faced his servants.

"I want surveillance around her house. I want to know when she goes out and when she comes in. I want to know if Endymion has contact with her or if he is watching her. I must know every important detail! Is that understood?" He ordered in a firm strong voice that seemed to chill everyone to the core.

"Yes, master Kaleb!" the servants said in unison and then they were gone.

"I can't wait to see you, Serenity." He whispered as his eyes went from purple to silver as the moonlight hit them.

* * *

Here was chapter 2! And if you want the next chapter (which is already done!) I will need a bit of incentive like well maybe 10 reviews? Yeah sso hit that magic button!


	3. Natural Magnet for Danger

Bloody Roses at Dawn

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 3: Natural Magnet for Danger

Serenity sat at her office in the shelter with Freya in her lap, she was signing some papers while absentmindedly stroking the ashen cat's fur. The cat purred in delight as the black retriever slept at Serenity's feet. Suddenly a knock was heard as Serenity glanced at the door.

"Come in." She said softly while finishing stacking the signed papers. The door opened and a tall man with a darkish blonde hair and green eyes came in. He smiled at Serenity as he stood in front of her desk.

"Good morning, Sere." He greeted her tenderly. She finally looked up and gasped.

"Andrew!" she shouted delighted as she stood up and nearly jumped him. They embraced tightly, not having seen each other in months. When they stepped out of their embrace, Serenity cupped his face while staring intently at his eyes making sure he was really there.

"Oh I've missed you so!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly, he chuckled but returned the hug with equal fervour. When they separated she stood on her toes and gave him a brief kiss on the corner of his lips; he smiled at her gesture, they always had this friend with benefits thing going on.

"You must tell me everything that has being going on ever since you left!" she demanded and he laughed, already expecting what she said. She pulled him to the small cozy sofa she had on her office and they sat close to each other as he told her everything he had been doing, his trip, and how much he wished she had been there with him.

It was time for lunch and Andrew invited Serenity to their favourite place. As they ate and talked they usually held hands, and often people confused them for a couple. As they talked she saw a blur of black and quickly bolted after.

'_Could it be? Endymion?'_ she thought with a hint of hope. Andrew stayed still, confused by her unexpected departure.

'_Where did he go?' _she thought in desperation as she searched for him near the shadows of a nearby forest. As she felt a strange aura she slowed her pace and glanced sideways. Again she saw a blur of black, and she quickened her pace once again. She went deeper and deeper until she lost hope and slowed her pace once again. She heard a twig break and turned for the source of the noise. A tall man walked toward her, eyes locked with hers as he grinned lightly, her eyes narrowed as she watched him.

'_Who is he?...Good looking though.'_ She thought as she watched him with curious eyes. He was really tall, his skin seemed smooth and tan, his silky dark brown hair was pulled in a ponytail, he was really muscular from what she could see, and had deep black eyes that bored into hers. He walked soundlessly and graciously, as if he was gliding, and she couldn't look away.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, it wasn't my intention." He said in a deep husky voice that had her blushing. The dim daylight lighted his features and made him look more handsome and mysterious.

"Uu...umm excuse me?" she stuttered as he was just a feet away from her. He smiled slightly and she blushed more.

"I know you are confused, but first you must know I don't mean any harm." He said softly reassuring her and waited for her response, when she nodded he sighed and continued.

"My name is Gabriel, and I've been watching you for some time now." He said slowly but paused when he saw her face turn in horror. "No, it's not what you think!" he said raising his voice urgently as he waved his hands frantically.

"Oh! Really?" she shouted in disdain.

"No! Just listen, I know of your birth-" he began but she cut him off once again.

"You saw my birthmark?!" she shouted once again while blushing furiously. "OH MY GOOOD! You...You...PERVERT! Though a hot one but, UGH!" she looked down and then at him and disappeared in a fast run. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh brother... and I thought she was smart..." he murmured as he ran after her.

'_Oh man! This is just great! I have enough with the supernatural and now this? What have I done to deserve this, really! Now I...what was that?'_ she thought but stopped when she saw something go through some trees. Her curiosity took over and she found herself following whatever she thought she saw. Then she heard something as her pace slowed, she paled at the sight. The giant wolf was ripping a deer apart, suddenly her breath hitched and the wolf turned slowly. The wolf walked menacingly towards her, she took a few steps back but her leg was caught up in a branch and she fell. The wolf kept walking towards her while she could only stare.

'_I can't seem to move! Where is a piece of meat when you need one? A spell, a spell, a spell...ugh, now my inspiration for spells is gone too!'_ her mind was on a whirl. The wolf jumped towards her as she closed her eyes only to have the sensation of being lifted as if she was a feather.

'_Goodbye, cruel world! At least I didn't feel pain, right?'_ she thought dramatically until she heard her name being called.

"Serenity!" the husky voice shouted. She opened one eye to see Gabriel who was shaking her.

"Geez, no need to yell, I need my ears you know?" she told him as she rubbed her ears gently.

"I was starting to worry that Charlie had frightened you so much that you fell in shock." He said with relief, and she stopped rubbing her ears and looked at Gabriel suspiciously.

"Charlie?" she asked as she took a step towards him only to turn around at someone's voice. Her face took the most red shade that had ever taken as her eyes gazed at the naked man behind her, Charlie she presumed. What shocked her the most was that he didn't bother to cover up or looked ashamed, he looked...calm?

"Sorry I tried to attack you. I just wasn't expecting you and to my defence, I didn't know who you are until Gabriel here grabbed you and then I saw your necklace. Oh, and sorry that you had to see me feed." He said apologetically as Gabriel handed him some trousers and a button up shirt which he left opened, and she could see all the muscle there. Feeling embarrassed for looking too much at guys she didn't know she turned around, still blushing.

'_Is it by any chance my day of "meeting hot but weird guys" Someone must REALLY hate me up there. Wait! Did he say he was going to attack me, does that mean that...'_

"You were the wolf!" she shouted as she pointed an accusing finger to him. Charlie rolled his deep brown eyes as he combed his hair with his hand.

"Gabriel, I thought she was smart! How can she help us when she is so slow and dumb!" Charlie said to Gabriel while ignoring Serenity's appalled look.

"I beg your pardon. I am not dumb, but when your life gets threatened how do you expect me to think straight!" she said in defiance. He stepped forward to her, towering her with ease.

"Well it should come easily considering you are witch, and from what I've heard one of the most powerful ones that gets harassed by demons, vampires and all sort of creatures!" he said looking down at her while she glared daggers.

"Hey. Come on! Serenity, this is Charlie, he is a werewolf. And Charlie, this is Serenity, the wiccan princess." But his introduction went on deaf ears as the two kept glaring, he sighed wearily.

"Ok, that's enough!" he finally said tired. He lifted his hand and a wave of energy separated the glaring pair, Serenity and Charlie were pushed by the unseen energy. Charlie scowled, and Serenity just stood dumbfounded.

"You're a..." she didn't finish.

"I'm like you." He provided. "But at the same time I'm different. I'm half demon, and half malewic. Basically I'm a hybrid." He let the words sink in, she stepped forward.

"Malewic? I thought there weren't many. Actually I thought they didn't exist anymore." She wondered as she looked at him with new found curiousness.

"I don't know about others, but I do exist." Gabriel told her with a smirk, she smiled at him while Charlie rolled his eyes.

"We should go to the others, Gabriel. This one is a natural magnet for danger." Charlie told Gabriel as he glanced at Serenity while tilting his head to her to convey who he meant. He walked away as Serenity fumed and yelled at him. Just as Gabriel and Serenity started to follow Charlie something came from behind a tree and lounged for Serenity. Serenity turned around exactly when the creature was about to grab her but the hit never came as Charlie had transformed back into a werewolf and had what appeared to be a man underneath his paw. The 'man' growled and hissed, he thrashed around trying to get free from Charlie's grasp but couldn't as Gabriel was also using his power to keep him at bay. Gabriel's face changed into one of complete seriousness as he stepped forward to the man.

"Why did you want to attack Serenity?" he asked in a low but commanding voice. The man scowled and looked away, Gabriel narrowed his eyes as a wave of energy flowed from him and the man yelled in agony. Serenity stood behind Gabriel speechless.

"He sent me!!" the man finally shouted. Serenity's eyes turned in confusion as she tilted her head while Gabriel's eyes widened and he stopped his mental torture on the man. Charlie growled when he heard the man's response, he looked at Gabriel with a question in his eyes, Gabriel shook his head, glanced at Serenity and turned fully to face her.

"Serenity if you would please?" he asked her while signalling the man, she nodded and stepped forward, the man started thrashing around once again in desperation. Once in front of the man her aura intensified as she closed her eyes, her long hair floating around her. She sighed opening her eyes that had turned silver, the man thrashed around even more than before.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to-" the demon cut her off shouting in desperation.

"No wait! I can give you information!" the three looked at each other and nodded silently.

"Alright, go on." Gabriel said loudly as he positioned Serenity behind him, she peaked behind his arm while she gently wrapped her arms around it.

"His name is Kaleb! He's been trying to get rid of the werewolves, and therefore has been trying to get his hands on strong witches, such as Serenity! But he is more interested in her! He has this obsession with her! He ordered me to get her, we have been watching her and we waited until Endymion wasn't on sight!" the demon shouted as Serenity's eyes grew wide, Gabriel narrowed his eyes and Charlie growled. After a moment Serenity spoke up.

"Why wait until Endymion is not on sight?" she asked, her curiosity showing at everything concerning Endymion.

"Because it would be a suicide mission if we try to get you when he is around, he protects way too much. And no offense, witch but he is far more dangerous than you are when he is pissed." The demon said as if it was too obvious. Serenity's eyes lit up at the revelation of Endymion, Gabriel stepped forward and began torturing the demon again, it screamed in pain as Gabriel demanded to know more.

"I don't know anything else! I swear!" the demon screeched desperate to get away.

"Then you are of no use to us. Serenity, if you would." Gabriel said in a low voice as he manoeuvred Serenity in front, she nodded and her hair began to rise as it had done before. The demon's eyes widened as he began to thrash around trying to get out of Charlie's grip.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, take this demon to where it truly belongs." Serenity said in a low voice as a fire began consuming the demon; Charlie released the demon once he was sure that he was vanquished.

"Seems like we have more on our plate than we thought we had, Charlie." Gabriel told the now human Charlie who was straightening his shirt. Charlie merely nodded, and glanced at the sun.

"It appears so, I should round up the pack. I'll meet you after sun down. Until then, protect her, I don't have to tell you just how vital and precious she is to us. Watch you back Serenity." Charlie walked away while Gabriel nodded to him. Gabriel offered his arm to Serenity who took it after a second of hesitation, she looked up at his dark eyes and asked him with curiousness and a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"You will explain everything to me, right?" he nodded with sincerity in his eyes as they walked out of the silent forest, as a dark figure stood behind a tree watching them intently.

* * *

That was the third chapter!! Any questions I will gladly answer without giving away the story. AND COME ON! I WANT REVIEWS otherwise I won't know if you like the story or not.

Please R&R


	4. A night full of unexpected turns

Bloody Roses at Dawn

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 4: A night full of unexpected turns...

The tall man addressed the 5 men that were in front of him; all were tall and muscular and had an air of danger about them. They were all listening intently to the one addressing them, and at some point they all nodded and smiled wickedly.

"Now, let's move! We don't want anything happening to her." The man said in a commanding voice that clearly showed he was the leader. The men took of their clothes in seconds and crouched, a rumbling was heard and groans turned into howling as they became giant wolves. The wolves followed their leader as they raced through the woods at an unparallel speed.

The small blonde woman stood at her room as she was dressing, talking to the man waiting outside her door.

"So basically, the vampires want to get rid of the werewolves but need the help of witches. But still, why us? Can't they do it themselves?" she said as she fixed her long hair in a high ponytail. A deep chuckle was heard outside her door along with purring as the man petted an ashen cat.

"If it was so easy to dispatch a werewolf they would have done it centuries ago. Only a witch can get rid of a werewolf. The vampires are desperate; their numbers are going down as the werewolves become larger in number. The greatest threat to the vampires are the werewolves, not only are they natural enemies, but with just a bite from the werewolf a vampire can be turned to dust in a matter of seconds, suffer a really slow death or..." the man trailed off as he sensed something, the blonde woman noticed that he wasn't talking anymore and glanced to the door.

"Or what? Gabriel?" she asked as she walked slowly to the door, her knee-high black leather boots making a bit of a noise. She stopped walking as she felt something, she turned around quickly about to attack whatever was there only to have her wrist being restrained and meet a pair of midnight blue eyes.

"We meet again, Serenity." He said in a low husky voice as he stared at her and released his grip. She breathed a sigh of relief as her hand came to her chest.

"Gods, you scared me!" she said venting out her fear as she hit his arm playfully.

"It was not my intent, I assure you." He said as he caressed her cheek. "You healed, I'm glad." His hand came to caress her neck as they locked gazes. She came out of her reverie while shaking her head lightly.

"What are you doing here, Endymion?" She asked him while going to her nightstand; she took two necklaces, one with a pentacle and one with a cross, she was putting them on when she felt his hand stop her as he put them on her while caressing the back of her neck. She drew shaky breaths as he finished, after he placed a tender kiss in the side of her neck she turned around and froze; he was much closer than she had expected, their mouths just a breath away.

"You look gorgeous, even though you are dressed to kill." He gave her a crooked smile and she felt faint.

"You still haven't answered my question." She asked trying to grasp what little reason she had while he was around.

"Do you not want me here, Serenity?" he said with a bit of hurt laced in his voice as he turned his back on her. She stepped forward as she stretched her arm to reach him, she stopped her arm in midair and looked away.

"It is not that. I'm just curious as to why you are here, is all. I-I think I saw you, near where I was having lunch." She told him as she picked up an athame and placed it in her black belt. He looked at her and admired her body: She was dressed in a violet silk blouse, in the middle she wore a black corset with red and violet laces, tight black pants hugged her legs and buttocks, her boots high heeled, and to top of the look her long hair was in a high ponytail that was held by red and violet bands and she wore antique blood red earrings. To his eyes she looked breathtaking and was finding it hard not to take advantage of the time.

"I just wanted to see you and see if you were all right. I didn't think you would see me, though." He said as he gave her a small smile and walked toward her. They sat on her bed and stared at each other, after moments of silent she looked down and smiled.

"I never had the chance to thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it. Not only did you save me, but you also took me home and took care of my cuts. I don't know how I can thank you enough." She told him in a sweet sincere voice while she held his cold hand; he looked at her eyes and squeezed her hand lightly. He looked deep in thought and finally smiled to her as he leaned closer.

"It is customary for a maiden to kiss her saviour, we can start with that." He said with a strange glint in his eyes that Serenity could not recognize, she giggled and nodded. They leaned in, gazes locked, breath mingling. Their lips brushed and electricity ran through their veins as he licked her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. The sound of thunder was heard as they got lost in the kiss. His hand came to her neck as he caressed the exposed skin; her hands came to the nape of his neck and buried her hands in his hair. After what seemed an eternity they broke apart, their eyes were glazed over. A knock was heard and they came crashing down to reality.

"Are you all right, Serenity?" Gabriel asked in a concerned tone as he leaned in the door to listen for any danger. "I sensed a strong aura."

Serenity stood up and gave Endymion an apologetic look. She opened the door for Gabriel as he came in. Then Endymion and Gabriel locked gazes, Gabriel narrowed his eyes and charged toward Endymion but Serenity stopped him.

"Wait, Gabriel! You don't understand!" she said pleadingly as she held on to his arm as if her life depended on it.

"Don't understand what, that there is a vampire in your room? What side are you on?" he growled at her as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, Gabriel saw the pain through her eyes that seemed were close to tears; he looked away and relaxed.

"He saved me. I would have probably either died or being bitten if it weren't for him. Gabriel, he is not bad. He...he is the vampire from the stories, the one who turned on his kind." She told him in a small voice as Gabriel's eyes widened, when she finished talking he looked to Endymion and bowed his head in apology. Endymion nodded to him and walked to the balcony, Serenity saw him and ran to him; she wrapped her arms around his arm and gave him a sad look.

"You leaving?" she said in a sad tone, he looked at her eyes and knew he could not just leave, he couldn't deny her anything.

"Not if you don't want me too." He told her in a tender voice as he push a loose strand of hair out of her face, she smiled up to him and he smiled back as they looked at each others eyes longingly. Gabriel looked away from the scene, something about the tenderness between the two made his heart ache. Suddenly a howl was heard and Gabriel's head snapped.

"It's time, Serenity. Charlie is waiting with the pack outside. Let's go." Gabriel said in an annoyed tone that she had not heard before in the short time she had come to know him, but shrugged it off as tension. She stepped forward but looked at Endymion and then at Gabriel.

"Can he come, Gabriel?" she asked in a begging voice to which he couldn't say no to, she held Endymion's arm gently. Gabriel took a sharp intake of air and nodded as he turned around and walked out the door, leaving the two alone.

"Well, it seems you want me with you, or am I wrong to assume that." He said as he caressed her cheek as she giggled.

"No, you are not wrong. I just feel safe with you, I don't know why." She said wondering out loud, he smiled lovingly at her.

"I'm just overjoyed that you feel that way. Now unless you want an angry pack of werewolves storming here, we should go now." He said lightly tugging her hand; he kissed the corner of her lips when she walked closer. He stared at her eyes waiting for a reaction and got a happy sigh from her. They walked out together and descended the stairs. Outside Gabriel was waiting with Charlie who was in his human form, Serenity looked around trying to spot the pack as she saw big rounded eyes through the trees that surrounded her house.

"Gabriel." She called him, he turned around to look at her as did Charlie, only Charlie crouched slightly and growled, the pack growled in unison as they prepared to attack.

"Why is Kaleb's brother here?!" Charlie shouted; Serenity's and Gabriel's eyes widened. Serenity looked clearly shocked as her gaze rested on Endymion who was looking away as if ashamed.

"What do you mean? This is the vampire from legends, Charlie." Gabriel told Charlie with a bit of doubt as he looked from Charlie to Endymion.

"Who is also Kaleb's brother! He may be that vampire we all have heard off, but it doesn't assure us that he will let us vanquish his brother! Isn't that right? Endymion." Charlie growled at them as all gazes fell on Endymion.

"Endymion?" her whisper reached his ears as he closed his eyes, and as he did she gasped and walked away slowly. His eyes turned sad and at the same time pleading as he gazed at her.


	5. The plan that backfired

Bloody Roses at Dawn

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 5: The plan that backfired....

"Serenity..." he said with a pleading voice as he outstretched his arm to her, her face was full of evident shock as she stepped back. Endymion's eyes widened a bit as he took back his arm and looked away. Gabriel folded his arms around Serenity protectively, Endymion walked away dejected into the night. Serenity just stared at his retreating back with disbelief in her eyes.

'_Why? I thought... I was falling...Oh My God!'_ her mind was in a jumble. Gabriel squeezed Serenity tighter to him having an overwhelming feeling to protect her. The wolves stopped growling after some time and Charlie straightened as he offered his arm to a still Serenity.

"Come we must go now." He said in a firm but tensed voice as she took his arm still in a daze. Both men stood by each side holding her arms gently. They walked into the woods and the wolves joined them, once they were sure no one would see them they stopped and inspected their surrounding. Charlie turned to face Serenity as he took of his shirt and shoes.

"I will carry you to the coven's hideout; Gabriel will be carried by Nicholai. You both will remain quiet, you sense something is wrong you vanquish and attack no questions asked. Better to ask for forgiveness than to die first." He ordered and muttered the last sentence while looking away. Gabriel stifled a laugh and Serenity just tilted her head in confusion. Charlie just shook his head while raising his arms in a 'forget it' manner; he sighed as he groaned, the groan soon turned into a howl as his skin was ripped out and fur came out, seconds later he was already transformed. Serenity climbed into Charlie's back and grabbed fistfuls of his fur and held on tight. Charlie howled and soon the others joined in the howl and took off.

A man, who was near Serenity's house, smirked and disappeared in the shadows.

"I need information! NOW!" Kaleb growled at the man who obviously seemed to be a vampire. The vampire kneeled in front of his master and smiled as he looked up through eye lashes.

"I have news, my lord. Endymion is no longer with Serenity, apparently the werewolves recognized him. The wolves are planning an attack now, we should be prepared when they come." The vampire said as he looked to the floor with a clear smile on his face. Kaleb smirked and started giving orders, once alone he picked a glass full of a red liquid and drank.

"Soon, Serenity, soon you'll be at my side" he murmured to the dark as howls were heard from afar.

Charlie lead the pack as Serenity clutched to his neck for dear life, not far behind was Gabriel in the back of another wolf. They slowed down as they neared the coven's mansion. They stopped behind a mass of trees as Serenity got off Charlie's back with the help of Gabriel. Charlie detransformed and put on some dark pants for Serenity's sake.

"Alright this is the plan, so listen up. Us wolves go in first, Serenity and Gabriel behind us. Once we get in, we attack all that gets in the way. No exceptions...is that clear, Serenity?" she nodded hesitantly and he continued.

"Right, take this." Charlie said as he gave what appeared to be a sword to Serenity. She took it as her eyes narrowed while inspecting the sword and giving Charlie and Gabriel a questioning look. Charlie lowered his head a bit looking a bit sheepish as Gabriel smiled.

"That's just in case something comes way to fast and you don't get the chance to say a spell. Just take the sword and decapitate. Be careful." He said with a serious look as he clasped his hands in hers, when she smiled Charlie blushed, she giggled and he stomped out as he gave more orders to his pack. Gabriel approached Serenity with his arms crossed.

"He may not look it, but he is caring. He is actually worried about you, afraid that something might happen." He told her as they both watched Charlie give out orders; she nodded and smiled sweetly.

"He wants to look strong for his pack and everybody else. I understand, I used to be like that, sometimes if the time calls for it I act strong. Still, he looked so cute when he blushed!" she started softly and sweet, and ended up exclaiming in a fit of giggles as Gabriel laughed while Charlie just lowered his head in embarrassment, hiding his blush.

Suddenly noises were heard and the wolves surrounded Serenity and Gabriel protectively. Charlie remained untransformed but was weary, prepared to transform at any moment. They could see red and silver eyes all around them as a hard realization came upon them.

"They were waiting for us!" Charlie exclaimed. Laughter was heard from the shadows as a vampire stepped forward.

"Serenity, how nice of you to come to my side." The vampire said as Charlie and Gabriel paled considerably.

"Kaleb!" Charlie gasped, Gabriel enveloped Serenity in his arms. Kaleb chuckled and smirked.

"Long time no see, Charles." Kaleb said in a low menacing voice as he glared. Serenity looked back and forth between the glaring pair; clear confusion evident.

"What's going on here?" Serenity asked no longer able to understand.

"So, no one has told you exactly why this war has been going on?" Kaleb asked Serenity. When she shook her head he smirked and stepped forward making the wolves weary and flinch.

"I guess I would have to tell you..." he began but a shout was heard and everyone looked to the source; Serenity gasped when she saw who it was.

"Endymion!" Kaleb growled. In that moment, everything happened in seconds: Kaleb attacked Endymion as the wolves tried to make an escape while taking vampires out of their way with Gabriel's help. They heard both vampires calling out Serenity and it only made the wolves hurry to get out. After a lot of running they made it out of the forest; after making sure they weren't followed they all laid down in the grass. The only one standing was Serenity with a determined face.

"What the hell is going on?! There is something you haven't told me!" she demanded as she stared Gabriel and Charlie down. Charlie looked away with a pained face as Gabriel sighed and stood up.

"You're right. We haven't told you the real reason this war has been going on." He simply stated as Charlie's head whipped to stare at him; panic clear on his face.

"Gabriel." Charlie whimpered his eyes pleading but Gabriel just shook his head; Charlie looked down defeated.

"First, I think we should all head out. We don't want to be found. Serenity, would it be ok if we stay at your house?" Gabriel stated, Serenity nodded. Once inside the house, Serenity let them take showers as she cooked for them. Charlie was the last one and was helping Serenity cook; he kept glancing at her with longing in his eyes. She was cutting some meat when she yelped. Charlie looked at her in concern when he saw her fingers bleeding.

"Here let me help you." He said softly as he took her hands. He checked her cuts to make sure it wasn't serious.

"It's just a scratch, it didn't go deep." He murmured, but then he took one of her fingers and licked it. Serenity gasped at the action but what surprised her more was his tender look; as if he was taking care of his lover. They stood there as he licked each one of her fingers clean.

"Charlie the shower is…" Gabriel started as he entered the kitchen but stopped immediately when he saw the scene before him. Something in his heart churned, he mumbled an apology as he made to walk out. Charlie let go of Serenity's hand and walked away, while she just stood shell-shocked.

"Is everything alright? I didn't mean to intrude." Gabriel said in a low voice. When she nodded he was able to breathe once again. He was scared, God he was scared; he was falling for the exact woman he knew he shouldn't. He was sure to be taken soon, but he couldn't stop hoping.

"Could you help me cooking? I would deeply appreciate it." She said with a puppy-dog face and he couldn't help but agree. As they cooked, they shared moments of silence until Serenity couldn't take it anymore.

"I think I have the right to know what REALLY is going on here, Gabriel. I do not think it's fair that I'm thrown in the middle of this war without knowing the reason as to why." She said as she kept cooking while Gabriel stopped completely and turned. Serenity turned as she stared at his back, she watched as he sighed and ran a hand through his wet dark locks making it hard for not to stare in awe. He glanced at her and saw her staring as he turned completely to face her.

"I still think Charlie should be the one to tell you. He knows more about it than I do." He explained as he closed his eyes, clearly tired. Serenity watched him and then turned back to finishing her cooking.

"Why don't you go and rest on the living room, I won't be long." She told him as he stared for seconds, then he nodded and lied down on a sofa.

* * *

Sorry for not updating so long, but my laptop has been...umm....not so cooperative. I have to thank my boyfriend for fixing it. Well hope you enjoy it.


End file.
